


Hope [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: A feeling that the darkest of days had passed, that it could only get better and better from here.-or-He can pinpoint the moment when his life turned around.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Saturday 10th October - Hope.





	Hope [Inktober 2020]

It was as I sat on my new bed, in my new house share, my new clothing hanging in the wardrobe, a new job, a new office, and my new family downstairs, that I realised I was feeling something that I had not felt in a long time: Hope.

A feeling that the darkest of days had passed, that it could only get better and better from here. That I was in control, not being controlled; my life was in my hands, not somebody else’s; I could choose my actions, not have them dictated to me. And it felt _good_.

**Author's Note:**

> he can get there!!!
> 
> Day ten of thirty one, my first drabble offering but I feel myself succumbing to more in the future if I don't have any ideas :'D. Learnt that one with the Fifty Prompt Challenge...!


End file.
